


Build me up, buttercup

by Deadmeme



Series: Stuck in a loop (But I'm glad you're still around) [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Relationships: Penny/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Series: Stuck in a loop (But I'm glad you're still around) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574992
Kudos: 20





	Build me up, buttercup

He looked at the blonde from across the room, he couldn't help but blush, he knew the solemn feeling wouldn't last but the few seconds of peace he got throughout the day were nice. Though soon as he pointed to the door, Bugs stepped in, almost breaking the door with a loud **thud**.

He had blood on him, and some bruises to top it off. Though Kid showed no visible reaction, he's seen this about 5 times already, in fact, he has it memorized. So he let his mind wander to _her._

He knew she wouldn't love him, it was pathetic to think otherwise. So he would break his own heart. He would never tell her, he couldn't risk their friendship. 

So he would just keep to himself stuck in a lovesick loop.


End file.
